Ask Me Anything
by FujoshiWeeabutt
Summary: Saruhiko is welcomed by an unexpected surprise; someone had submitted a question to his ask page, on Tumblr. When the person he meets, Wild Crow, is dumb enough to leave his Facebook account out in the open, and Saruhiko is curious enough to message him, they kind of hit it off. However, Misaki has no idea who the monkey is, and Saruhiko has been having strange dreams. AU.
1. Wild Crow

Chapter Juan

POV: Saruhiko Fushimi

I was able to see the digital clock, sitting upon my nightstand, from the corner of my eye. I let out a short sigh, and ran my left hand through my blackhair, my right hand still clutching my fine-pointed, blue pen. The clock read '10:45' in glowing, blue numbers. I began to place down the pen on top of the essay I was self-editing for the past hour or so.

'I guess I should stop now, after all, the essay is due next Wednesday, ' I began to convince myself within my head, 'I'll get some rest.' I pushed myself off the wooden seat that faced my desk, and headed towards the bed placed besides the nightstand.

I threw myself onto the navy blue sheets that covered my mattress and flowed down to touch the wooden floor boards. Closing my eyes, I reached over and removed my black-rimmed glasses, and placed them next to the lamp that illuminated the shadowy room. It was then that something also sitting upon the nightstand caught my attention- my PDA.

"Heh...," I let out a small scoff, and reached over to pick it up. Both my thumbs then began to cooperate with one another and type 'tumblr' within the small search box. To my surprise, the little envelope icon was joined together with a small '1'.

Why was it a surprise you ask? Well, many people ask me anything on Tumblr; in fact, I don't understand why I set up the ask box in the first place. "Probably just a troll," I assumed, aloud. I found my right thumb tapping on the mail icon without my consent, and reading the message that was left for me.

The light emitting from my PDA reflected a message that read, '**Wild Crow asked: lol. saru? like a monkey? thats a weird name.**'

'Yup, a troll alright,' I let out a long, annoyed sigh, and instantly tapped answer.

'**Says the 'Wild Crow'**,' I typedin fingers seemed to have moved on their own, and I found myself checking out's Tumblr. The theme he used had a background that was a deep red that seemed to reach out and give me a strange sense of passion, but the blog seemed strangely simple. His description read, '**Follow me on these websites too!**' A link to his Twitter and Instagram was then listed, followed by a link to his Facebook.

'Seriously? What kind of idiot links his _personal _social media accounts, and evenhis _Facebook_?!.' I then tapped on the blue letters and was redirected to a Facebook wall whom belonged to 'Misaki Yatagarasu.' For a second I was confused, I thought for sure that this person would be a guy. It wasn't until I looked at his profile picture that I realized this person actually **was** a guy. He seemed to be in high school- a short boy with messy, thick, chestnut hair and hazel eyes. It was then that I realized he was wearing the same uniform that belonged to my school.

A small, suppressed laugh escaped my lips, and without a second thought, I messages the boy.

**Saruhiko Tetris: Wow, 'Misaki', what a pretty name. I honestly expected you to be a cute schoolgirl.**

It didn't take long before the 'Wild Crow' replied to my message.

**Misaki Yatagarasu: are you that guy that has that shady tumblr account?**

**pfft whatever**

**and what kind of last name is tetris anyway?**

**Saruhiko Tetris: No, this is just a backup account I use to play Tetris. **

**I wouldn't message a stranger with my actual account unlike **_**someone**_**.**

**Misaki Yatagarasu: tetris? that's kind of lame.**

**Saruhiko Tetris: I wouldn't expect someone uneducated like you to possibly understand.**

**Misaki Yatagarasu: UNEDUCATED!?**

**Saruhiko Tetris: I mean, look at the way you're texting. What are you? **

**A kindergartener?**

The conversation dragged on, and I hadn't realized how long it had gone on until the sun had risen and I had awoken with my PDA resting on my chest. My eyes fluttered open, immediately hit by the unwelcomed rays of sunlight seeping through the shutters. It took a while for my senses to return, and I flipped my PDA over, rereading part of the conversation that had taken place late that night.

**Misaki Yatagarasu: how come everything about you is blue? your tumblr is completely painted with blue its depressing.**

**Saruhiko Tetris: I don't know. Why are you so red?**

**Misaki Yatagarasu: You're blue da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di.**

I scoffed a bit at the crow's terrible sense of humor, and set the PDA back down on the nightstand, plugging it into the charger. I swung my right leg off of the mattress, along with the other, and began to prepare myself for another day of school. Oh, such a useless place. Well, perhaps it can be deemed as useful for uneducated idiots like Misaki, but as for me, I only attended because it was mandatory, according to the law.

I pulled on the burgundy-colored coat over the black vest that was also layer with a white dress shirt. Honestly, I'm fine with wearing these layers for now, since it was winter, but wearing these in spring was going to be a pain in the butt.

The school day passed by quickly, perhaps because I had slept in majority of my classes. Not because I was bad at any of the subjects or anything, but because I didn't feel it necessary to pay attention. I already knew all these topics by heart, so why bother?

Anyway, before I knew it, the bell had rung, signaling the lunch period. Making my way out of the classroom and towards the cafeteria, I walked through the crowded halls, noticing a familiar student with chestnut colored hair within my field of view- Misaki. Sure enough, we really did attend the same school, and for what seemed like the hundredth time, I let out an inaudible sigh. You know that saying that goes something like, 'Every time you sigh, a part of your soul dies.' At this point, if it really was true, I was on the edge of becoming soulless.

I hurried into the cafeteria, and stood alone in the lunch line. To pass the time, I took my PDA out of my pocket, and began scrolling down my Tumblr newsfeed. A while after, I had _finally _received my lunch- a white tray that contained stir fry noodles and a carton of milk.

Sitting at a vacant table far away from the chaotic crowd of people, I then began poking at the broccoli, separating them from the rest of the meal.

It was then that I looked up to see a pair of wide, hazel eyes, meeting my sapphire colored ones. It was as if time had stopped, our eyes never leaving the gaze of the other's, even a Misaki was walking away.

'What the hell,' I found myself thinking once Misaki's attention was taken by his friend's, 'I've never met him in person; he doesn't even know who I am.'

I looked back at my tray, as if I had finally been pulled away from a spell. That was when I realized, that I had no idea what the hell was happening.


	2. Saruhiko Fushimi

Chapter Too

POV: Misaki Yatagarasu

I was sitting in my last, and least-favorite time of the day- Math. A lot of times, people would only hate the class because of the teacher, but this wasn't the case for me. I _hated _math- both the teacher _and _the subject. I seriously don't get the point of math, or any other subject for that matter, I mean, this is why people invented calculators.

Usually, I would sit in my seat, staring out the window and daydream, and today was no exception. I found my mind drifting off to the conversation I had yesterday with "Saruhiko". 'I wonder where he's from' I found myself thinking, 'Then again, it wasn't as if it mattered; he was probably attending school somewhere far away. He might even be going to some elite school considering how stuck up he sounds.'

Soon enough, the bell rang and I was finally freed from the Hell-zone called "school". When I exited the classroom, I couldn't get the thought of the Tetris kid out of my head. 'I wonder what's his real name...? How old is he?' Even as I met up with my friends at the school gate, I still couldn't get my mind off of him.

My thoughts were interrupted when one of my best friends, Izumo Kusanagi, ruffled my hair and smiled.

"What's wrong? Something on your mind?", he questioned. Being the flirt that he is, he gasped and said dramatically, "Is it a girl?! Are you having love problems?! How can I be of any help? Does this person have a lover?! Oh my goodne-". I cut him off my covering his mouth with my hand.

"No!" I said, already agitated at his assumption. I sighed, and continued. "It's nothing, really. I was just talking to this guy last night, and I was just wondering what he looks like and where he's from...", I said, my voice trailing off as my mind drifted off again.

They all smiled at me understandingly, knowing we all have days when our minds are drifting off into space. Izumo patted my head again and smiled, saying, "Whatever you say, Misaki. But remember, if you ever need any advice in the love department, I'm always willing to lend a few tips~". Everyone burst out laughing when I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

Everybody was laughing as we left school campus, led by Mikoto as usual. We went to hang out at the bar that Kusanagi had inherited from his grandfather. Since he was too young to manage it himself, Izumi planned to use it as a little clubhouse until he could turn it into an actual bar and start to accept customers.

After a few hours of throwing darts at the dartboard and riding our skate boards outside, we parted ways and headed home. On the way, I started to get hungry and stopped by a 24/7 convenience store. As I browsed the shelves, something caught my eye. Well, more like _someone_. A blue-haired boy, a little bit taller than me who was wearing the same uniform that I was, was standing only a few yards away from me- the one I saw at lunch. The student chose a few snacks and a to-go sushi box. After a few minutes of looking over everything, he still seemed like he hadn't noticed me. The other male bought the food and left.

For some strange reason, I felt the urge to follow him, so I ran out the door without buying anything. It was like my body had its own mind, and that I didn't have any control of it. Before I knew it, my hand had grabbed his shoulder, and he turned around. Somehow, I instantly regained the ability to control myself. I withdrew my hand as quickly as I could as he gave me a slightly annoyed, questioning look.

"S-Sorry…." I blushed and turned away. And then, my stomach just _had _to remind of my hunger in this place, time, and situation. 'Why does this have to happen to me now of all times!?" I thought.I could already tell that my face and ears were a deep shade of red, and tried to hide my face by turning away.

"A-Anyway…. Sorry about that…." I had just taken a few steps forward when he said something.

"Che…. Here. Take it." When I turned to face him, I saw that he was holding out his plastic bag, which looked like it contained something in a plastic container. I reluctantly took it and looked inside.

"You can have it. I don't really eat sushi anyway…" I was grateful, because it's not everyday you meet someone who will just give you their food when you're hungry, right? Or maybe that was just plain suspicious….

"Um…. Thanks, really, but I can't accept it…." I started.

The unknown peer just sighed and said "Just take it… It's not like I need it anyway….. I just bought it just in case I got hungry sometime…." He turned around and waved me off as he walked away into the night with his hands in his pockets.

Just realizing I had no idea who he was, I yelled out "Wait! What's your name?!"

He turned around and smirked. "It's Saruhiko. Saruhiko Fushimi." With that, he disappeared into the dark streets.

* * *

><p>I got some of the information about the characters from Wikipedia, so it might not seem familiar if you only watched the anime. And I'm sorry, because in this chapter, Misaki is extremely OOC. He'll get more "Misaki-ish" later on in the story, because they're in high school right now, so I thought he would have a some-what different kind of personality before he met Fushimi.<p> 


	3. The Same Rainbow

Chapter Tree

POV: Saruhiko Fushimi

**A/N: Okay, so I feel like I should've put an OVA for the first chapter, but I guess its too late now so… hello! My name is… um… let's say its CaramelaPurin, but you can call me Caramel. Yes. Okay, so this account was made as a partnership for my friend and I. I'll be writing all the odd numbered chapters (with Fushimi) and she'll be doing the even numbered chapters (with Yata). Okay, so… I hope you like this fic so far, and… bye. **

**-CaramelaPurin.**

_The automatic then slid open, allowing me to exit the air conditioned convenience store and set foot into the warm-aired night. 'Another night eating this garbage…' I thought, has I began to make my way down the sidewalk, lightly swinging the plastic bag containing my dinner. _

_Just as I began to step under the street light to begin my journey home, I felt a hand forcefully wrapping around my left shoulder and tugging me back. I whipped around to find my wide, ice blue eyes meeting just as surprised, hazel ones; it felt as if the Earth spun just a little slower than usual to allow me the honors of processing the moment. Those warm eyes whom belonged made me wonder why he would choose a username like Wild Crow? A crow's eyes would pierce into your soul- not like these eyes; these eyes were welcoming… warm… kind- not like my cold, piercing icy ones. If anything, I would be the crow here manipulative and cruel, but why? Why are his eyes staring at me so compassionately? _

"_S-Sorry…" _

_I watched as the smaller male broke our eye contact and stared off to his side. Perhaps it was my imagination, but I recall seeing a taint of pink brushing his cheeks, as if he had regretted making eye contact with me in the first place. And perhaps it was also my imagination, but I think I felt something warm. A hazel-colored glow was spreading inside of me. However, I kept a straight face as I stood there awkwardly. _

_It was then that an audible growl emitting from the younger male's stomach rebounded throughout the abandoned street- I had to force myself __**not**_ _to laugh. My eyes flickered towards the plastic bag in my hand. _

"_A-anyway… Sorry about that…" the crow murmured, as he began to step past me, walking in the same direction that I was originally traveling to. His steps were a bit robotic, showing that he was indeed embarrassed. I let out an inaudible sigh, turning around and thrusting the plastic bag towards him. _

"_Che… Here. Take it," I said in order to catch his attention. He stopped in his steps and hesitantly turned around. He reached out his hand and accepted the gift, his hand slightly shaking and awkward. He then pulled the plastic bag closer to him and peered inside to look at the contents. _

"_You can have it. I don't really eat sushi anyway…" I insisted. At this point, I wasn't sure whether I was trying to do a good deed or trying to get rid of the boy. _

"_Um…. Thanks, really, but I can't accept it…." he continued to refuse._

"_Just take it… It's not like I need it anyway….. I just bought it just in case I got hungry sometime…." I continued to persist, and with that, I made my way in the opposite direction, turning my back to face him. 'Looks like I'm taking the long route home,' I thought to myself- walking in the same direction as the red boy would've made things more awkward than it needed to be. _

"_Just take it… It's not like I need it anyway….. I just bought it just in case I got hungry sometime…." I lied, waving my hand to emphasize my point. I continued to walk away, placing my hands into the pockets of my pants. _

"_Wait! What's your name?!" _

_I stopped in my tracks for the second time this night. 'What's with this guy?' With another sigh (damn, my soul was being eaten by sighs.), I turned around to look at him once more. It was only the third time that I looked into those warm eyes of his, but it felt as if I had known them my entire life. My face couldn't help but soften, then pull into a smirk. _

"_It's Saruhiko. Saruhiko Fushimi." _

I rubbed a warm, dry towel upon my wet, messy, black hair, making my way towards the desk. I was happily welcomed by a stack of paper and textbooks. I sat myself in front of the wooden desk, and opened the built-in drawer to retrieve my blue pen. It was then, when I had peered into my drawer full of pens and mechanical pencils, did something catch my eye. Next to the blue pen within the pile of writing utensils was a red pen.

_**Misaki Yatagarasu: how come everything about you is blue? your tumblr is completely painted with blue its depressing.**_

_**Saruhiko Tetris: I don't know. Why are you so red?**_

The red writing tool was so simple compared to the blue. It was capable and a cheap brand- the type of pen you would find in packs at the 100 yen store. The blue pen, however, was a clickable, complex gel pen that was created by a fancy company. Despite that, I found myself attracted to the cheap pen. As I reached over to pick up my usual, blue pen I found my hand flinching over to the red pen, but I quickly extracted my hand.

Sighing, I decided to work on the essay later, and opened a textbook, carrying it towards my bed. Then, while lying down with a large book in hand, I reached over for my PDA in order to put on music. My thumb reached the button on the side of the device to turn it on; there, on my lock screen was a notification

**Misaki Yatagarasu: where do you live?**

I lay on my bed, dumbfounded, looking at the message that had been sent to me. When I had finally processed his words, my face expression quickly changed and a small chuckle escaped my my lips, which soon turned into a laughter.

'How straight-forward could this kid be?' I thought, covering my mouth a bit to suppress the sound of laughter.

**Saruhiko Tetris: Woah, stalker much? **

**Misaki Yatagarasu: pffft as if**

**Saruhiko Tetris: Then why would you need to know? **

**Misaki Yatagarasu: just answer the question!**

**Saruhiko Tetris: No.**

**Misaki Yatagarasu: what?! why?**

**Saruhiko Tetris: For all I know, you could be some old pedophile.**

**Misaki Yatagarasu: you cant be serious**

**Saruhiko Tetris: Of course I sound serious. At least I use correct grammar unlike a certain someone. **

**Misaki Yatagarasu: again with the grammar!**

I couldn't help but smile, while typing my replies- it was just so amusing how easily he reacted when I teased him. The conversations went on for a decent amount of time. Basically, it was just Misaki being persistent and asking me questions about my life behind the screen, and me teasing him in retort.

Eventually, however, it seemed that he had business to attend to, and with that, the online conversation ceased to an end. With nothing to do with my spare time, I began playing tetris, not noticing my eyes which began to droop until I had slipped into a slumber.

_My body felt warm, as I opened my eyes, I felt myself being enveloped by a large blanket, however, I seemed to be laying on a floor. I looked down to see a square, wooden table standing before me with the blanket coming out of it- a kotatsu, an electric one it seemed. _

"_Saru." _

_That voice… it was similar to the one that belonged to the persistent crow I had spoken that night. My mouth moved on its own, as if it had a mind of its own; it also seemed as if I wasn't able to move a single limb however I continued watching from my point of view._

"_What?" _

"_I just realized something," the chestnut-haired boy announced. _

_With a sigh, my body then boosted my torso up with my two arms in order to get a better view of Misaki whom was lying on the right side of the totsuka. _

"_And what is that?" _

"_Everything about you is blue, you know? You wear blue all of the time, and you always choose the color blue over all the other colors. _

"_Even your personality is blue," he murmured, as if I wouldn't be able to hear him. _

"_Your point?" I asked, indifferently, "I thought you knew blue was my color."_

"_Let me finish," he snapped before continuing his speech, "You know how I'm red right? I realized those colors are completely different."_

"_So you're just reminding me that I'm your polar opposite?" _

"_Again with the interrupting," the crow breathed, "Anyway, that's not what I realized, because I knew that a long time ago. I realized why we are friends." _

"_Hmm?" _

"_Even though red and blue are completely different, they're still on the same rainbow. Even if we're a bit far from each other on the color spectrum… _

"_we're still on the same rainbow" _

_I stared at the other high schooler for a bit, processing his words. Throughout his entire speech, Misaki had yet to make eye contact with me; he was staring at the ceiling as if it wasn't even there- as if we had been outside on a picnic starring at the clouds. _

_My body moved once again on its own, returning me to my original laying position, and began staring at the ceiling with him. "On the same rainbow huh…" _

Gleams of sunshine had found their ways through the blinds- the way they always did. I woke up reluctantly, my PDA laying on my chest as always. I picked it up and pressed on the power button.

My lock screen welcomed me with two notifications; one told of a recent story that had taken place near the convenience store not long after I had left- a criminal had rammed its car into a family van. The criminal had escaped and majority of the family had survived with very little injury, however, a little girl named Natsume had her life taken away when she was walking by on the street the cars had crashed on. She had lived twelve years with her loving parents who were waiting for her at home to come back from kendo practice.

I couldn't help but feel pity for those who affected by her death. Sighing, I then took a look at the second notification.

**Misaki Yatagarasu: STOP SENDING ME TETRIS REQUESTS! **


	4. Misaki's Birthday (Special Chapter!)

SPECIAL CHAPTER

**A/N: Haaaappy Buttday, Misaki-chan. u. We decided to create a special to celebrate, because…. idk. We felt like it. Okay, so… I hope you enjoy! LEAVE A REVIEW! WE WOULD LOVE A REVIEW, PLEASE! -CaramelaPurin**

**Hello! I forgot to introduce myself earlier, just call me Nyanko, okay? Even though I wrote the first two A/Ns, I completely forgot! Anyway we always celebrate characters' birthdays, but we didn't know what to do for Misaki's birthday because we both forgot until a few days ago. So, I just got the idea of making a special chapter! This was supposed to take place before chapter three, but it turns out we finished it early. Enjoy, and see you next time! Happy Birthday Misaki! ~Nyanko~ 3**

POV: Yata Misaki

I woke up to the sound of chirping birds and sunlight beaming through my window and hitting my eyelids. I groggily sat up and stretched, my eyes slowly opening. Seconds later, when I remembered what day it was, I fully awoke. I automatically ran towards my closet and grabbed a white long-sleeved V-neck with a black stripe on the neckline and a pair of baggy brown-green shorts; my casual outfit. After I took a refreshing, cold shower and changed into my clothes, I ran back into my room and tied my thin red jacket around my waist and grabbed my phone with the red earbuds still plugged in. Finally, I was ready, and it was July 20th: my birthday.

As I ran downstairs into the kitchen, I was showered in confetti and mini-streamers from confetti poppers, as my family yelled, "Happy Birthday!"

The room was crowded with dozens of relatives and my friends. I was immediately engulfed in a crowd of people wishing me a happy birthday. In a corner, I could see a table covered with dishes of my favorite foods and desserts, and even a three layer cake! On another table, I saw a mountain of gifts, most in boxes, wrapped with colorful paper, and topped with ribbon and bows.

For an hour or so, I went around and greeted my relatives and friends. Even my mother's sister, who was a very important and busy business woman, made time to come to my birthday party, so I made sure to say "hi" and thank her for making some time in her schedule to come. Of course, I was just wanted to be as polite as possible because I was the host. I got a little thirsty, so I made my way to the buffet table to get a glass of soda.

Just as I picked up one of the glasses my mom put out and reached my hand so pour a drink, my younger sister tugged at my sleeve.

"What is it, Megumi?" I asked, wondering what she wanted to tell me.

"Onii-san, we're out of juice." Megumi stared up at me with her bright, hazel eyes.

"Ah, is that it? I'll go get some then" When I turned to leave, my sister grabbed my hand.

"You can't go! This is your birthday party, so I'll go." Before she could leave, I caught her and carried her back into the hallway.

I placed my hand on top of her head, slightly annoyed at her ridiculous proposal. "Yeah right, you aren't going anywhere," I said, leading her into the kitchen where my mom was talking with a few relatives and family friends. "Hey, mom, can you make sure she stays in the house while I go buy some more juice? We ran out."

"Sure, but I could always just go for you, it _is _your birthday after all.", my mother stated, obviously wanting me to stay here and enjoy my party.

I turned, started walking, and said, "I'm going to go get my money, make sure Megumi doesn't go anywhere" My mom just stared after me and sighed.

When I passed the living room, I saw my friends and my younger brother, Minoru, crowding around Mikoto and Izumo, who were playing a seemingly intense game of chess. Minoru was the first to notice me.

"Ah, Nii-san.". When he said that, my friends' attention to the game was paused.

"Hey," Mikoto greeted me vaguely.

"Yata-chan! So glad you could join us! Did you finish greeting everyone yet?" Izumo said, smiling and making a dramatic pose for, who knows why?

Everyone else burst out laughing at Kusanagi's antics.

I laughed and said, "Not really, I just have to go out and get some more juice. We ran out" with that, I ran up that stairs to my room and grabbed my wallet and skateboard. It took me a few minutes to get past everyone because 1)There was a crowd, and 2)People kept asking where I was going, so I had to keep answering them.

"Well, I'll be back soon!" I exclaimed as I ran out the door waving. Once I closed the gate and reached the sidewalk, I hopped on my skateboard and rode all the way to the convenience store.

It was a nice, sunny day, and the air was clear. 'It would have been nice if I could've had my party outside. What a waste… The weather is nice today too….' I shook my head to clear those thoughts out of my mind, after all, I should be grateful that I even _have _a party.

I entered the cool, air-conditioned, store and made my way to the drink aisle. I chose a few containers of juice that I saw my mom buy from the market a few days ago. I paid for the drinks and headed out. The automatic doors slid open without a noise and I stepped outside.

I wanted to enjoy the fresh air for a bit longer, so I carried my skateboard instead of riding it. I put my hands inside my pockets, with my bag of drinks hanging from one wrist, while I carried my board with my other hand.

I sighed. 'It's pretty hot… Maybe I shouldn't have worn my long sleeved shirt toda-' "Woah!" I almost lost my balance, but a hand grabbed my wrist, and pulled me up.

"Che… Watch where you're goi- Oh… It's you"

I hadn't opened my eyes yet, but I knew that voice sounded really familiar. Even so, I didn't remember who it was. When I opened my eyes, I saw that a young man with blue hair and glasses was staring down at me, slightly annoyed.

The bluenette sighed. "Watch where you're going…."

I jumped back in shock. "H-Hey! It's you! Um…. Sarukiho…?"

It was really obvious that he was getting annoyed with my presence. "It's Sa-ru-_hi_-_ko_", he corrected, and if it was even possible, he seemed even more annoyed with me. "Che… Whatever, I'll be leaving now. Make sure you don't run into any _more _people while you daydream." When he started to walk off, I felt like I had to do something.

"Hey! Saruhiko! Wait!" When I caught up to him, he just looked at me questioningly as my hand gripped his shoulder. "Why don't you come to my house? I'm having a birthday party, and I don't think anybody would mind if we had one more person. And plus, I want to repay you for the last time we saw each other.'

The other boy reached his hand up to run his hands through his hair as he sighed, "You really need to work on that one thing. Oh, what was it? Oh yeah, 'not gripping my shoulder'".

"Wow, sarcasm much?" I murmured, turning my head a bit with a slightly exasperated look. The, I let out a frustrated sigh, and turned to face the other male, "How about it?"

"I'm not a party- person," the blue replied, but then added hesitantly. "But... I'll come, because you're repaying me, and it doesn't really look like you're going to give up if I just say "no". It would be troublesome if you kept bothering me, so I'll go with you."

"Oh, I never got to introduce myself properly, I'm Yata Misaki. So, shall we get going?"

It was sort of awkward walking with him at first, and it seemed as if small talk would make it even more awkward. After a while, it grew so tense, I think even the people around us could feel it. That would explain why they were looking at us and scooting away.

"Soooo…" I started, attempting to start up a conversation, but failing miserably. "You go to my school, right? Seika High?"

"Yeah, I go there." he vaguely replied.

I sighed. 'I guess it's impossible to have a full, non-awkward, conversation with this guy…"

By the time we had gotten to my house, I had several failed attempts to strike up a conversation. It had only taken about five or ten minutes to walk back, but it seemed like hours had passed since we encountered each other on the street.

I opened the door to find that everyone was waiting for me. They were pretty surprised when I brought back what seemed like a complete stranger, since they knew all my friends, but they didn't seem to mind and welcomed him in.

Megumi and Minoru grabbed me by the wrists and dragged me into the living room, where piles of presents were stacked on the floor, that weren't there before I left. The cake was sitting on the coffee table, next to a shining cake knife, a stack of plates, and a cup of forks.

"We were waiting for you!" my younger siblings chorused, "Hurry and cut the cake! Hurry and cut the cake!"

"Aren't I supposed to blow out the candles first?" I chuckled, being pulled by my two devious siblings. My mother simply laughed as she brought in the lighter and camera. Megumi and Minoru were jumping up and down in excitement, as if it were their own birthday party. I noticed that, unlike everyone else, Saruhiko had been quiet this whole time. When I looked at him again, I could have sworn I saw a small smile etched onto his features, even though it quickly disappeared, his indifferent mask overlapping it.

When I blew out the candles, the entire room burst into a series of applause and cheers. Mom took several photos of me blowing out the small flames. Then, I began to cut the three-layered cake into even pieces. My family took several more pictures of me cutting the cake, saying that they wanted to keep the memory. When every person in the room got a slice of the beautifully decorated cake, my friends announced that it was time to open the gifts.

"Oh! Oh! Us first!" My younger siblings yelled happily. No one had any objections, so they brought their present up to me: a card with the words, "Happy Birthday Misaki-oniichan! We love you!" written in messy writing on a red piece of construction paper. It was cheap and in poor quality, but I really appreciated their gift.

"Thank you, Megumi, Minoru, I love it". My younger siblings were delighted and shared a high five in success.

Kusanagi gasped "What? Misaki is showing _sincere kindness_? What is happening to this world?!" He said teasingly.

I got annoyed with his joke and I had to try and refrain from punching him in the face. "Cut it out _moron_. I said as I took some of the remaining cake frosting on my plate and threw it at Izumo's face.

"Aw... Yata-chan, I was only teasing, how violent of you to throw _cake frosting _at me." Kusanagi joked. Everyone was still laughing, even as he came back from washing the frosting off of his face. They finally stopped their uncontrollable laughter when I resumed my gift opening.

My friends all pitched in to get me a new skateboard, and my mom made me another jacket just like the one I was wearing at my waist. My other presents consisted of money, birthday cards, clothes and other items. I made sure to be polite and thank every single person for their gift, if I liked them or not.

My special day ended quickly. After the gift openings and some more mingling and games, we had a dinner of my favorite foods. My mom even made dessert: pudding topped with caramel sauce and berries. I saw everyone home personally. Slowly, the crowd drained out until only Saruhiko was left.

"Thanks for coming today. I really didn't think you would be willing to come. Oh yeah, we have extra cake so feel free to take some home with you, its not like we'll finish it over here anyway." I said.

"It's fine, sweets aren't really my thing, so you can keep the cake. Share it with your friends at school or whatever." Saruhiko objected, trying to refuse my offer.

"Just take it," I said, pushing a bag with a plate with a few slices of cake towards him. "We already have enough leftovers to feed a whole army for a week. Just do me a favor and keep it."

I could hear him mutter something under his breath and reluctantly take the plastic bag from my hands.

"Do you want anything else? We still have a bunch of food and snacks left over, so feel free to take as much as you want." I offered, hoping he would agree.

"No, I'm fine."

He just stared at me for a while, and I had no idea why. Just when it started to get really awkward, Saruhiko spoke up, "I should be going now."

He began to make his way out of the living room and turned the corner to head out the front entrance. My body then began to reach out towards him without my consent, and before I knew it, I was outside, gripping on the other boy's shoulder and turning him around.

"Again with the shoulder," he muttered, releasing himself from my touch.

"I'll walk you home..."

"Stalker much?"

Despite that, I continued to walk beside the other student. The journey was a quiet one as usual, with small talk (started by me obviously) here and there. It wasn't long before I felt something forceful grab onto my wrist, immediately my eyes widened as I was pulled across the street by Saruhiko.

"What are you doing?" I asked, having my question unanswered. We made our way onto the other side of the street, and Saruhiko continued to drag me to who-knows-where.

Soon, we arrived in an alley. "Hey, where are we?" I asked, not understanding why he dragged me here.

"Quiet" Saruhiko whispered. "Just don't make a sound until I tell you that you can." He peered out from the brick wall, and quickly came back. "Tch… They're here…." I heard him mutter. I thought he was some kind of spy, or a ninja, or something because of the way he was acting.

We stayed there for about twenty more minutes until he finally said that "the coast was clear". I didn't have any kind of clue why he was acting this way.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go." Saruhiko said, seeming to be back to normal. I had to run to keep up with him because he was taking much longer strides, as if he couldn't wait to get home.

When we approached a seemingly luxurious condo, the bluenette stopped. "You can go home now, I don't need you to walk me to my place."

I stared at him, gaping. "You mean you live _here_?! In this amazing building?!" I exclaimed in complete shock.

"Che... Yes, got a problem?", he retorted. I looked away, the idea of Saruhiko living in a place like _this_, well, it didn't really sink in.

"Well... No, I don't, but don't you think this place is…. A bit... elaborate?" I said, still not believing he could live in such a home.

The building was about 15 stories tall, each floor being one condo home. The front side was made out of slightly tinted glass. I could see terraces and balconies with glass railings. It had a modern design, and I couldn't help thinking about how expensive living there would be. Because of the sunset, the structure looked even more majestic, if that was even possible.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sigh. "How long are you going to stay like that? It's getting pretty dark you know… You should head home before night comes."

"Oh. Um, yeah, I guess I really should get going," I said, finally noticing what time it was. "I'll be going now, bye." I walked off into the distance, my mind on Saruhiko.

POV: Fushimi Saruhiko

Before I put in the password for my door, I checked my mail slot. My fingers brushed against a small package, and I pulled it out. It was a brown envelope, filled with money 'Oh… I guess it's been a month already….'. Every month, my parents send me a ton of money to live on and spend for pleasure. They didn't want to take care of me, so they sent me off to live by myself when I was young, and even bought me this condo to live in.

I typed in the passcode and walked into my home. "I'm home…", I sighed (yet _again_). About that thing I said before of becoming soulless? Yeah, I'm really not sure how I'm still living….

After I put the cake in the fridge, I took a warm shower. Dinner was the same as usual, a cheap take-out box from the grocery or convenience store- not some restaurant, a _convenience store_. I don't have the kind of time, energy, or patience to order something and wait there until they finish. Today's dinner would have been curry and seasoned rice with a croquette, if Misaki hadn't invited me over and treated me to dinner. I sighed once again.

Today was a nice change of pace. I was starting to feel grateful that Misaki invited me; it was pretty enjoyable to see him act like that, considering what he says online. 'Oh well. Maybe getting a little closer to him might not be that bad after all.', I thought as a drifted off to sleep.


	5. Flowers

Chapter For

POV: Yata Misaki

**Hello! Anyway, this takes place a week after, and you'll get to learn more about the car accident from the last chapter. It's pretty short, but please enjoy this chapter! (By the way, Misaki is really absent minded in this fic, so he doesn't know the Saruhiko from school is the one online. We just want Saru-kun to tease him later on in the story when they're super close, because it's adorable that way.) ~Nyanko~ **

"Mom! I'm done with the bathroom!" I yelled as I walked out of the washroom, drying my head with a small towel. When I sat down at my desk, I checked my Facebook. I didn't seem to have any notifications, so I placed my PDA back onto my table and plugged in the charger.

'Ah…. I really should start studying. The last school year was difficult enough… Might as well hit the books, it might help me a little', I thought, trying to think a little productively.

For the next hour or so, I worked on the questions from my textbooks that I used in the previous school year. Some of them were easy, but most of them I didn't understand one bit. I let out a sigh and gave up.

A few minutes later, I found myself absentmindedly scrolling through my Facebook newsfeed. Out of boredom, I started to message Saru, noticing he was online.

**Misaki Yata: sup monkey**

**Saruhiko Tetris: And yet **_**again **_**you still don't use correct grammar.**

**Saruhiko Tetris: You really **_**are **_**hopeless, aren't you…. **

**Saruhiko Tetris: Mi-Sa-Kiiii.**

The moment I finished reading his text, I was furious. I couldn't believe he was such a prick.

**Misaki Yata: why you…**

**Misaki Yata: DONT CALL ME THAT **

**Saruhiko Tetris: You forgot the punctuation marks.**

For some reason, I almost felt like I could hear a voice laughing mockingly at me. 'Man, does this guy know how to piss someone off,' I thought, my right eye twitching as I continued to stare at the small screen.

**Misaki Yata: …**

**Misaki Yata: Dude, seriously? Are you happy now?**

I typed, taking the extra time to capitalize and punctuate.

**Saruhiko Tetris: Yes. Actually, I am.**

**Misaki Yata: you better be happy**

**Saruhiko Tetris: Oh? You stopped? And I was beginning to think you weren't a kindergartener too. Looks like I was wrong then.**

**Misaki Yata: well too bad for you because it was a one time thing**

It was then that my thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of tiny feet stomping up the stairs, which were soon followed by the sound of tiny fists pounding against my bedroom door.

"YATA-NII!" a high-pitched, girly voice called from the other side of the door.

"DINNER!" the lower, yet still high-pitched voice added.

Sighing, I shut off my laptop and exited the room. Making my way downstairs, I heard my mother sigh. "What's the matter?" I asked, turning into the kitchen.

"I forgot to buy noodles at the supermarket," she replied, rubbing the back of her head, and staring at the hotpot she had set up.

"I'll go buy some," I offered; I then walked over to the front door and threw on my red hoodie.

"Wait! Here, I'll pay.", she said, grabbing my shoulder

"No, its fine," I insisted, stepping out into the cool night, and shutting the door behind me. Stepping onto the pavement, I continued my journey uptown, towards the local supermarket.

I buried my hands into the large pockets of my hoodie as I walked. Then, I looked up towards the sky which was quickly becoming darker. I turned my head to look forward and continued my way until the sight of a large, rectangular building came into view. I picked up my pace a bit, and entered the store which welcomed me with open doors. u

I was greeted by the unnecessarily cold air conditioning blowing into my face. 'Ugh. This is way too cold for my liking... Whatever... The faster I buy the noodles, the faster I can leave this Artic zone.' I walked as fast as I could to the dried foods aisle and checked out the wide selection of noodles. I scanned about fifteen brands until I found the one my mother usually bought. I walked as fast as I could to the cash registers. The nearest register to me had the shortest line, so I joined that one.

"Would you like a bag?" the young lady behind the counter asked me with a smile.

"Ah, yes please." I replied nonchalantly.

As I walked out of the air conditioned supermarket, I thought, 'God, it was cold in there.' I immediately shoved my free hand into the large pocket of my sweater, and began my short journey back home.

I pushed the large button installed into a metal pole, and waited for the crossing light to show a walking man. Once it did, I stepped onto the pavement. However, the second I did, I noticed a figure from the corner of my view, and I immediately retreated back onto the sidewalk.

On the other side was a boy, perhaps my age, in a gray t-shirt, holding a bouquet of flowers. Upon closer observation, I noticed he had blackish blue hair and glasses. I took a bit to process the situation- it was Fushimi.

'Why is he have flowers?' I thought for a second, 'Does he have a girlfr-'

I shook that thought away. "Stop being nosy…" I scolded myself in a whisper. Unfortunately, despite my warnings, I couldn't stop myself from looking back at the fellow student walking up the street, and without a second thought, I crossed the street and followed him, trying not to get noticed.

When we arrived, I noticed Saruhiko had stopped at a large, rectangular piece of granite, polished to perfection. Then, a thought came to my mind. 'Wait... Hold on... Isn't that a tombstone..?!'. Noticing this, I quickly surveilled my surroundings. I was standing in a small graveyard; it was clean and the grass seemed to be freshly cut.

"How long do you intend to stand there" Saruhiko said, putting down the bouquet of flowers.

'What the- How did he know I was following him?' I thought, caught by surprise.

"You didn't think I would've have noticed, did you?" He sneered, turning away from the grave.

"Ahaha... Of course not..." I lied pathetically.

"Right." Saruhiko replied, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Anyway, who is this?" I asked without thinking.

"No one. Does that satisfy you for an answer?" the bluenette replied, turning his head away.

I suddenly felt like I had said something I shouldn't have. After all, that might have been someone really close to him, right?

"Ah, sor-" I started to apologize when he cut me off with a wave.

"Don't worry, I've never met this person in my life, and I'm not related to her at all." Saruhiko said.

I started to wonder why he would bring flowers for a girl he had never met. I mean, he said he wasn't related to her, right?

Before I realized what i was doing, I sat down in front of the gravestone and read the letters engraved on it.

_**Here lies the body of Miss Yuuki Natsume**_

_**2000 - 2014**_

_**Died at the age of 13 in an unfortunate car accident**_

_**May you rest in peace**_

"Yuuki Natsume? I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere… I just don't remember when…" I said, trying to remember where I had heard that name.

I heard Fushimi sigh. As I turned to face him, my eyes locked with his.

"Do you seriously not watch the news? A week ago, there was this girl that was walking home late at night. A car crash would then occur on the same street she was walking down. Although the passengers of the cars were not harmed, the girl had died from the impact of one of the cars ramming into her body." Saruhiko explained, staring into the pink and orange sky. He had this strange expression that I didn't think was possible for him to have... it was... refreshing. It might have been my imagination, but I think I saw a smile trying to break through, despite his efforts to keep a poker face.

"Ah… I see." I said as i sat down in front of the polished granite gravestone. "Wait a minute, if the car crash took place a week ago, why is it that only _now_ you visited Natsume's grave?" I questioned, staring up at the blue haired male behind me whose eyes were still on the sky.

Saruhiko simply stared down at me and said, "I've told you enough haven't I? I have my own reasons, so it would help if you would mind your own business." With that, he left, not turning back to say goodbye.

I stayed a little while longer to offer my prayers. When I stood up to go home, I realized I had been out for more than half an hour.

"Misaki! Where were you?!" my mother exclaimed as I opened the door to my home and stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry, Mom. I just ran into someone I knew and we talk a bit. From the looks of it, it might have been quite a while, huh?" I answered while putting the bag of groceries down.

"It's fine. Anyway, it's getting pretty late so i should finish getting dinner ready. Thank you for getting the noodles for me. Now go and take a shower, dinner will be ready soon." my mother said as the picked up the noodles.

I simply nodded and walked to my room to get my change of clothes. Dinner proceeded as usual, Megumi and Minoru chatting away while my mother laughed at them. When I retired to my bedroom, I turned my laptop on and went on Facebook. Seeing that Saruhiko was on, I opened up a new chat tab.

**MIsaki Yata: hey. you know yuuki natsume**

**Saruhiko Tetris: Wow, you still haven't learned how to use proper punctuation and capitalization. And not just that, you even forgot how to capitalize a name. Shame on you, Misaki. But yes, I do know of her.**

**Misaki Yata: shut up monkey. no one cares. **

**Misaki Yata: anyway dont you feel bad for her family**

**Misaki Yata: i mean theyve just lost their only daughter**

**Saruhiko Tetris: Oh? Misaki can actually think like a normal person? What?!**

**MIsaki Yata: cut the crap monkey. i dont want to hear it. im TRYING to be serious here**

**Saruhiko Tetris: Sorry, but I'm not going to believe that. After all, this is **_**you**_ **we're talking about.**

The night went on like that. The monkey insulting me, followed by me telling him to shut up, and him firing a comeback. The cycle went on and on until we both fell asleep.

**A/N:**

**I'MSOSORRYYYYYY! TTT^TTT I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE, MORE THAN A WEEK LATE! But it wasn't my fault, my mom took away my laptop, phone, and my sister's electronics. After a while, I started getting really impatient so i took my mum's tablet :) But then after an hour or so, she took that away too and hid it like everything else TT^TT And so now, i'm just writing this via Logitech Revue. (It's this thing where you hook the console-looking-thingy to your T.V., and you can basically use your T.V. as a computer. It comes with a wireless keyboard specifically used for the Logitech Revue. They have Google, YouTube, Netflix, and just regular internet. There's no Microsoft Word or anything like that on here, so if you want to type, use Google Docs, trust me Google Docs for the win. Caramel and I are using our school accounts X3) But anyway, I'M SORRYYYYYYYY! TT^TT I'm gonna rot in a hole and die now…. -Nyanko **


	6. WE AREN'T DEAD YET!

Sorry!

We haven't been updating for months... /cri BUT I CAN EXPLAIN! We're both really busy with school and stuff, so we really don't have enough time... Plus we were stuck for a while on one part a while back. When we finally thought of something, school started getting really complicated and we started getting a lot more work... SO WE'RE REALLY SORRY ABOUT THIS! We probably won't update very soon, but we'll try our best to work on AMA.

-Nyanko (and Caramel in spirit)


	7. The Flower Shop

Chapter Faive

POV Saruhiko Fushimi

**AHHH... I really am terrible at updating fanfics, sorry. Also, please REVIEW. o.o I really want to know your opinion on this fic! So let's make a deal. You guys leave reviews and the more reviews we receive, the faster we'll update. I promise I won't be lazy about it. [Bull shit.] Hahaha, okay. So…. see you. :P**

**-CaramelaPurin**

The sound of a high-pitched bell rang throughout the school, echoing and resounding off the walls. The students had finally been released from the sleep spell and the classroom immediately erupted in a series of voices roaming off into different conversations about different topics. I, however, do not participate in these petty conversations, and so I am the always the first student to leave the classroom. Picking up my bag, I exit the noisy room, and travel down the nearly-deserted hallway.

Once I had made my way down the stairs and outside the building, I continued my way out of the campus, through the open gates, and started down the street. Once I had walked a few blocks, I came before a small shop surrounded by several pots of flowers. With a sigh, I pushed open the entrance door, being welcomed by a light and cheery bell sound that echoed from above.

"Saruhiko-kun!" a shaky, yet cheerful voice called out, "How was school?"

I looked up to see a skinny woman around her fifties with brown hair tied up into a bun. She had a warm, young aura surrounding her, despite the gray hairs that could be seen shining in her bun, and her eyes were squinting with a smile.

"Fine, Ba-chan," I answered apathetically; although I called the woman 'Grams,' I actually had no blood relations with her at all. Despite that, she persisted in treating me as if I were her own grandson.

I traveled passed aisles roses and lilies before I reached the end of the room, and grabbed the spare apron hanging on a metal hook. "How was business today?" I asked, while tying a knot around my waist with the strings of the green fabric.

"It was average, but hopefully sales will raise once Valentine's Day hits," the woman answered.

"Aren't you typically supposed to get someone chocolates on Va-"

"Oh that reminds me!" Ba-chan shouted, interrupting my question, "What did you do with those flowers I gave you?"

"Nothing," I answered in monotone, trying to brush off the question. After tightening the bow, I let my hands fall back to my sides, and rotated my body to face the elderly woman once again.

However, I found myself completely dumbfounded when the woman began chuckling, trying to conceal her hiccups of laughter by placing her the back of her hand against her mouth, leaving me staring at her with a look of uncertainty etched onto my face..

I clicked my tongue and with a sigh, I traveled towards the back of the cash register, "You know, Ba-chan, if you keep laughing so hard you'll break a hip."

"Ahh, sorry," she raised her hand waving me off while her other hand clutched her waist, "I was just thinking; you look so handsome and yet you don't have a girlfriend. Must be that personality of yours."

With my elbows upon the counter, I rested my chin upon the palm of my hands in a slouching position. My face turned into a somewhat annoyed glare as I retorted with, "And what's wrong with my personality?"

"Oh nothing," she assured, and began sweeping the dust off the floor with a broom.

The day seemed to pass by fast; before I knew it, the sun had set. I gathered my belongings and hung the green apron upon its usual place.

"It must be horribly boring having to spend your entire day working," the old woman sighed in pity as she ran her bony fingers through her hair.

"It's not like I have anything to do outside of work," I said, walking back to the counter to grab my bag.

"Then it must be a pain to finish homework."

"No, homework is nothing, really," I convinced, "well, I better be going."

"Yes , you should," she agreed, "Your parents must be worried about you."

Something about those words stung. 'As if I had parents that cared enough to worry to begin with,' I couldn't help thinking. However, I decided not to dwell upon such thoughts as I raised my hand up in farewell and exited the shop, a soft jingling bell followed the sound of my footsteps.

The cold of the night hit me immediately, a light December breeze, and I could tell that a white Christmas was soon approaching.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and continued through the night. However, exasperation couldn't help but fill me as I thought more about the old woman's, Endo-san's, words. _Your parents must be worried about you._

I scoffed a bit under my breath, the situation was a bit ironic actually. I remembered Endo-san saying that she had a daughter with an inability to give birth.

I remembered how she was rushing out of the flower shop without a warning and how the next day she was hurling a thousand apologies at me. Her words. 'Your parents must be worried about you.' I really do find it a bit painful. She's the only one I have.

I remember her telling me how I was the closest thing she had to a grandchild- more irony. It was a normal day at the shop- I was organizing a bouquet of flowers and Ba-chan was sweeping the dust off the floors. The day continued similar to that until she got a phone call. Immediately, she stormed out of the store, leaving me alone without a word. The next day she impelled me with a million apologies and explained that her daughter had received news that she would be unable to produce children.

And although Endo-san had been heartbroken, she still illuminated that same light that she always h-

My vision suddenly became blurred, and I stopped for a second, confused. I then realized that it was only a drop of water that had gotten on the lens of my glasses. That drop of water was then followed by another, and another, each drop darkening the pavement below me. And before I knew it, the entire sidewalk had been stained with water droplets, and I quickly grabbed my bag to shield my head from the rain. And with that, I quickened my pace in order to escape the water and find shelter.

And as I kept running, I felt something push against my shoulder forcefully, and I stumbled, losing my footing. I turned around to see who had bumped into me, and there, I saw a boy with a red hoodie, who was also quickly turning around to see me.

"I'm s-" he began, but never finished once he saw me. And then it felt like déjà vu; the way I looked into those deep, hazel eyes…

And that's when I woke up.

I found myself in the backroom of the flower shop, laying on the couch. I sat up, my weight resting on my arms, and yawned. A wet towel slid off my forehead and onto my lap. Just then, Endo-san walked through the door, holding a tray with sandwiches and a glass of water with a worried look on her face. At the sight of me, she smiled instantly.

"Ah! Saruhiko-kun! You're awake!". The elderly woman rushed over to me.

"What happened…?", I asked.

She just smiled weakly and sat down.

"You fainted. A nice young man came in and told me someone had fainted nearby, so I rushed over and I found you! I believe the boy's name was Misaki, sounds like a girls name, doesn't it?" She chuckled, but I could still sense a bit of distress in her laugh.

'_Wait…. I blacked out? And the dream I had… It was probably reality then….' _The thought went on over and over in my head (Although I don't know why) until Endo-san spoke up.

"I think you you fainted from overworking yourself. You can have the next few days off, and I'll be coming over around 7 0'clock to make sure you're eating your meals properly and getting some rest."

"But-", I said straightening my back and suddenly feeling a lot more energetic.

"No buts, Saruhiko-kun!", Obaa-san scolded, shaking her finger at me. "Speaking of which, what have you been eating lately, and how often?", she continued.

I tried to avert my gaze, but the penetrating stare forced me to give in. I told her about the convenience store meals probably about one or two times a day, and that I usually skipped meals.

To my surprise, the old woman remained calm; I would've expected her to freak out and lecture me about how I should eat more. However, she asked me something that somehow threw me back, "Do your parents know about this?"

I gulped. As if I could tell this lady that my parents couldn't care less whether I was dead or not, nevertheless care that I'm eating correctly.

"Yeah…" I tried to say, but it sounded unconvincing, even to me.

She just sighed, and said, "Okay, fine… But I want you to tell your parents that you are staying here with me. I can't let you go out during a storm."

'"Kay…" I replied, and watched as the old woman leave the room, leaving me alone on an old couch. And there I was left to think… why was everyone so meddlesome? A sigh escaped my lips. Come to think of it… What was the name of that boy again? Misaki? Why does it sound so familiar? My head feels like it's throbbing, most likely being the reason I can't think. I feel a buzz in my pocket and take out my phone. On my lock screen, it shows a new Facebook message.

**Misaki Yata: hey**

Oh, I think, as the realization hits me. Suddenly, my vision goes extremely hazy and I feel like the world is swimming around me. Those hazel eyes are the last thing I see before I slip into unconsciousness and a blanket of darkness envelops me.

**A/N: Hi, guys… Been awhile, huh? Sorry this hasn't been updated for like…. Has it been a year now? I think so. So many regrets. We finished most of this chapter a long time ago, but got writers block and I just finished with a couple of sentences just now. Anyway, regarding future updates, I honestly have no idea whether we're going to continue or no. We kinda have some stuff going on, and I'm not sure when or if it's going to end. ~So mysterious~ If any of you are actually still reading this, please tell us below if this is actually worth continuing. So for now, bye-bye and have a wonderful day, lovelies. ~Nyanko~**


End file.
